kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Michaelis/Image Gallery
Manga Volume covers Volume 1.png|On the cover of Volume 1. V1 Alternate cover.png|On the alternate cover of Volume 1. Volume 2.png|On the cover of Volume 2. V2 Alternate cover.png|On the alternate cover of Volume 2. Volume 3.png|On the cover of Volume 3. V3 Alternate cover.png|On the alternate cover of Volume 3. Volume 4.png|On the cover of Volume 4. V4 Alternate cover.png|On the alternate cover of Volume 4. Volume 5.png|On the cover of Volume 5. V5 Alternate cover.png|On the alternate cover of Volume 5. Volume 15.png|On the cover of Volume 15. V15 Alternate cover.png|On the alternate cover of Volume 15. Volume bonuses V1 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 1. V3 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 3. V4 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 4. V5 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 5. V6 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 6. V7 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 7. V8 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 8. V9 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 9. V10 Back cover.png|On the back of Volume 10. V12 Back cover.png|On the back of Volume 12. V13 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 13. V14 Back cover.png|On the back of Volume 14. V15 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 15. V16 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 16. V17 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 17. V18 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 18. V19 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 19. V20 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 20. V21 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 21. V23 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 23. V24 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 24. V25 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 25. V1 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 1. V2 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 2. V3 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 3. V4 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 4. V5 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 5. V6 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 6. V7 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 7. V8 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 8. V9 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 9. V11 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 11. V12 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 12. V13 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 13. V14 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 14. V15 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 15. V16 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 16. V17 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 17. V18 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 18. V19 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 19. V20 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 20. V21 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 21. V22 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 22. V2 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 2. V4 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 4. V5 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 5. V6 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 6. V7 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 7. V8 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 8. V9 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 9. V10 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 10. V12 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 12. V13 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 13. V14 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 14. V15 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 15. V16 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 16. V18 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 18. V19 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 19. V20 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 20. V21 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 21. V24 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 24. Chapter covers Chapter 1.png|On the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 2.png|On the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter 3.png|On the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter 4.png|On the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter 5.png|On the cover of Chapter 5. Chapter 6.png|On the cover of Chapter 6. Chapter 7.png|On the cover of Chapter 7. Chapter 8.png|On the cover of Chapter 8. Chapter 10.png|On the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter 12.png|On the cover of Chapter 12. Chapter 14.png|On the cover of Chapter 14. Chapter 15.png|On the cover of Chapter 15. Chapter 16.png|On the cover of Chapter 16. Chapter 17.png|On the cover of Chapter 17. Chapter 19.png|On the cover of Chapter 19. Chapter 20.png|On the cover of Chapter 20. Chapter 21.png|On the cover of Chapter 21. Chapter 24.png|On the cover of Chapter 24. Chapter 29.png|On the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter 34.png|On the cover of Chapter 34. Chapter 37.png|On the cover of Chapter 37. Chapter 38.png|On the cover of Chapter 38. Chapter 39.png|On the cover of Chapter 39. Chapter 40.png|On the cover of Chapter 40. Chapter 42.png|On the cover of Chapter 42. Chapter 46.png|On the cover of Chapter 46. Chapter 47.png|On the cover of Chapter 47. Chapter 48.png|On the cover of Chapter 48. Chapter 49.png|On the cover of Chapter 49. Chapter 51.png|On the cover of Chapter 51. Chapter 53.png|On the cover of Chapter 53. Chapter 59.png|On the cover of Chapter 59. Chapter 60.png|On the cover of Chapter 60. Chapter 61.png|On the cover of Chapter 61. Chapter 62.png|On the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter 63.png|On the cover of Chapter 63. Chapter 65.png|On the cover of Chapter 65. Chapter 66.png|On the cover of Chapter 66. Chapter 69.png|On the cover of Chapter 69. Chapter 74.png|On the cover of Chapter 74. Chapter 77.png|On the cover of Chapter 77. Chapter 78.png|On the cover of Chapter 78. Chapter 79.png|On the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter 85.png|On the cover of Chapter 85. Chapter 86.png|On the cover of Chapter 86. Chapter 87.png|On the cover of Chapter 87. Chapter 88.png|On the cover of Chapter 88. Chapter 91.png|On the cover of Chapter 91. Chapter 93.png|On the cover of Chapter 93. Chapter 95.png|On the cover of Chapter 95. Chapter 96.png|On the cover of Chapter 96. Chapter 96.5.png|On the cover of Chapter 96.5. Chapter 98.png|On the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter 99.png|On the cover of Chapter 99. Chapter 100.png|On the cover of Chapter 100. Chapter 105.png|On the cover of Chapter 105. Chapter 107.5.png|On the cover of Chapter 107.5. Chapter 109.png|On the cover of Chapter 109. Chapter 112.png|On the cover of Chapter 112. Chapter 118.png|On the cover of Chapter 118. Chapter 120.png|On the cover of Chapter 120. Chapter 121.png|On the cover of Chapter 121. Chapter 123.png|On the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter 124.png|On the cover of Chapter 124. Chapter 126.png|On the cover of Chapter 126. Chapter 137.png|On the cover of Chapter 137. Chapter 138.png|On the cover of Chapter 138. Chapter 139.png|On the cover of Chapter 139. Chapter 140.png|On the cover of Chapter 140. Chapter 145.png|On the cover of Chapter 145. Chapter 146.png|On the cover of Chapter 146. Chapter 150.png|On the cover of Chapter 150. Chapter appearances Ch5 Hair.png Ch16 Ciel hugs a rabbit.png Ch21 Curry doughnut.png Ch23 Intimidating Sebastian.png Ch25 Catching daggers.png Ch27 Sebastian after act.png Ch28 Sebastian tricks Beast.png Ch28 Sebastian tricks Beast.png Ch28 Spying on Beast.png Ch31 Mexican Standoff.png Ch34 Fire.png Ch36 Sebastian gazes.png Ch37 Chaotic measurement.png Ch38 Fight.png Ch39 Glass pyramid.png Ch40 He's dead.png Ch40 Sebastian attacked.png Ch41 Sebastian is dead.png Ch44 A home.png Ch47 Revealed.png Ch50 Sebastian's funeral.png Ch50 Jump.png Ch52 Phoenix Pose.png Ch55 Taking them out.png Ch56 Campania wheelhouse.png Ch56 Wet Sebastian.png Ch59 Group Phoenix.png Ch61 Undertaker stabs Sebastian.png Ch62 Placing the contract.png Ch62 Ciel at the graves.png Ch63 Sebastian bows to Ciel.png Ch64 Catching the chain.png Ch63 Sebastian bows to Ciel.png|In Sebastian's flashback, he bows to Ciel Phantomhive. Ch65 Sebastian vs. Bizarre Dolls.png|Sebastian is ordered by Ciel to obliterate the remaining Bizarre Dolls. Ch66 Grey's entrance.png Ch66 Egg Hunt Pairs.png Ch70 Sebastian aids Harcourt.png Ch70 Wiping tears.png Ch73 Wiping away blood.png Ch75 Dormitory wardens.png Ch84 Tricked.png Ch87 Werewolves' Forest.png|Sebastian, Ciel and the rest of the Phantomhive household servants travel through the Werewolves' Forest. Ch87 Wolfsschlucht.png|Sebastian, Ciel and the rest of the Phantomhive household servants discover a village within the Werewolves' Forest. Ch88 Inside Emerald Castle.png Ch88 Wolfram's scary face.png|Sebastian and Wolfram Gelzer. Ch89 Sieglinde falls back on the bed.png|Sieglinde Sullivan falls back on Ciel's bed. Ch89 Sebastian cries.png|Sebastian cries. Ch89 Cursed Sebastian.png|A cursed Sebastian. Ch90 Sebastian and Ciel in a large pot.png Ch92 The different sides of Ciel.png Ch95 Ciel kicks Sebastian.png|Sebastian is kicked at by Ciel. Ch95 Phantomhive Servants.png Ch96 Sieglinde's imagination.png Ch97 Man exposed in werewolf costume.png|Sebastian exposes the werewolves' true nature. Ch103 Hilde is killed.png|Sebastian kills Hilde Dickhaut. Ch107.5 Ciel, Sebastian, Snake, and Finnian.png Ch107.5 The demon six except for Vincent.png|Sebastian and the rest of the Devil Six (except Vincent Phantomhive) toast. Ch107.5 Sebastian vs. a monster snake.png|Sebastian, fighting a gigantic snake. Ch107.5 Sebastian.png Ch110 Blavat and Sebastian.png|"You're not human, are you?" Ch111 Sebastian as a black hole.png|Collapsar Sebastian. Ch111 Sebastian is taken away.png|Sebastian is thrown out of Sphere Music Hall. Ch111 Sebastian and the cat.png|Sebastian encounters a cat. Ch111 Sebastian, the cat, and the charm.png Ch112 Edward yelling at Sebastian.png|Sebastian and two prostitutes. Ch112 Sebastian singing.png|Sebastian, making a fool out of himself. Ch113 Sebastian and a cat.png Ch113 Sebastian surprised.png Ch113 Sebastian and the corpses.png|Sebastian discovers some corpses in Epping Forest. Ch114 Sebastian and Ciel.png Ch114 Sebastian and Ciel horrified.png|Sebastian and Ciel, horrified. Ch115 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch116 Sebastian in a duck suit.png Ch116 Sebastian's outfits.png|Sebastian, modelling. Ch116 Sebastian changing.png Ch116 Sebastian and Nina.png|Sebastian and Nina Hopkins. Ch117 Elizabeth vs. Sebastian.png|The beginning of Sebastian's fight against Elizabeth Midford. Ch117 Sebastian flips.png Ch117 Elizabeth's attack.png Ch117 Elizabeth destroys a window.png Ch117 Sebastian hits Elizabeth.png Ch117 Sebastian.png Ch117 Sebastian explaining.png Ch119 Professor Michaelis.png|Professor Michaelis. Ch119 P5 with Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch119 Clayton improved.png|Clayton after Sebastian combed his hair. Ch119 Cheslock and Sebastian.png|Sebastian and Cheslock. Ch119 Edward and Sebastian.png|Sebastian and Edward Midford. Ch119 P5 Training.png Ch119 Cheslock on the piano.png Ch120 Ciel's memories part 1.png Ch120 Ciel's memories part 2.png Ch120 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch121 Ciel, Sebastian, and the Funtom Five.png Ch122 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch123 Sebastian and Pitt.png|Sebastian and Pitt. Ch123 Sebastian.png Ch123 Sebastian and Pitt smiling.png Ch125 Sebastian and Agni.png Ch125 The music hall under construction.png|Sebastian and Ciel standing in front of the second Sphere Music Hall. Ch128 Who stole the candy from my tummy.png|"Who stole the candy from my tummy?" Ch128 Sebastian saying that he does not tell lies.png|"I do not tell lies." Ch136 Sebastian's arrival.png Ch137 Sebastian.png Ch138 Sebastian Michaelis.png Ch138 Sebastian creepy.png Ch138 Smile and Sebastian at the black table.png Ch138 Sebastian creepy 2.png Ch138 Smile stopping Sebastian.png Ch138 Sebastian and Smile.png Ch140 Sebastian's flames.png Ch140 Sebastian.png Anime Season 1 Sebastian Michaelis.png Sebastian .png Sebastian(White Rabbit) Saving Ciel(Alice).png Season 2 ''Book of Circus'' ''Book of Murder'' BoM Sebastian.png ''Book of the Atlantic'' BotA Ciel and Sebastian.png Miscellaneous GFantasy cover December 2007.png|Sebastian, on the Monthly GFantasy cover (Issue 12 of 2007). September 2008.png|Issue 10 of 2008 October 2008.png|Issue 11 0f 2008 November 2008.png|Issue 12 0f 2008 December 2008.png|Issue 1 of 2009 March 2009.png|Issue 3 of 2009 April 2009.png|Issue 4 of 2009 February 2010.png|Issue 3 of 2010 August 2010.png|Issue 8 of 2010 September 2010.png|Issue 9 of 2010 November 2010.png|Issue 11 of 2010 February 2011.png|Issue 3 of 2011 January 2012.png|Issue 2 of 2012 August 2012.png|Issue 9 of 2012 April 2013.png|Issure 4 of 2013 June 2013.png|Issue 7 of 2013 January 2014.png|Issue 1 of 2014 February 2014.png|Issue 2 of 2014 March 2014.png|Issue 3 of 2014 August 2014.png|Issue 8 of 2014 September 2014.png|Issue 9 of 2014 October 2014.png|Issue 10 of 2014 January 2015.png|Issue 1 of 2015 June 2015.png|Issue 6 of 2015 December 2015.png|Issue 12 of 2015 January 2016.png|Issue 1 of 2016 May 2016.png|Issue 5 of 2016 June 2016.png|Issue 6 of 2016 10th Anniversary.png|Issue 10 of 2016 Book Of The Atlantic.png es:Sebastian Michaelis/Galería ru:Себастьян Михаэлис/Галерея it:Sebastian Michaelis/Galleria Category:Images